famefandomcom-20200214-history
Keira Knightley
England the Queen Keira Knightley That you were brave, or devil to being harkened, could you know at least saying the Knightley Queen could eimply something beautiful I know, but or there that all her acts were these as to what she is in these for HUMANITARIAN wealth, and there was more to knowing less of anYone... that there was more to knowing who these people are, that perhaps at some later dating, this article could do without mention of Elizabeth Windsor who is surely of Great Brittain and it is not England and they say they are Brittish and more properly than calling them England, even when there they reference here Queen Elizabeth of England, she is not English, but there for these, you could wonder at a cunning hatred, for these to knowing nothing well of you, for what was that the britts were slaves to Anglo Saxons, and these well, that Keira's King, there of England, i's Prince Planet the King of Gaels', or there human winds, gales, that these were there the strongest power in England could you know that Elizabeth declared them, well on in wind sore, and in plain English any sort lord of Bucking Ham, was a rist mafia party and that you could know anything, could you know at least well Keira was and is beautiful, and some would dare venture, so ancient immortal you could hardly imagine she doesn't remember Turev, but that is not a person who existed with a body, like you and I have, but that these keepers bay, in well worlds, Turev is alive and we do not speak his name some. That there was gone, in these worlds, she is GOOD, and so knowing where these worlds are, for what was real, that these for trials, imagine well enough they intended to call Kate Middleton a queen consort, and venture, that Prince of Wales was very obviously there that the Windsor were simply Brittish Mafia, and that was gone from these, that these articles could change to know you better in who was an actress, which is a female actor but there was a committer of acts, did you know? Which of course she learned from Jeff Goldblum, the first female of her kind, were they the two first, those, ac... someone knowing, to well worth in daughters, that these could be sisterhood, but if there was a girl she could say she was sisters with it was Natalie Portman, but in the sense where they said it and you're not to understand less of where you are they are it means something to them and they like you were focused somewhere else more recently...s. England means Friends with God, or Friends of God, and God means? Still well, there was England is of her, surrounding, that these were the word is chosen, thanks, so know that there were other ways to say greater godly friendships, but that was strange of course you'd mary that there in concept to loveing a girl all good would, do..